¿ confianza?¡
by kari cullen
Summary: ¿que pasaria si edward hubiera cedido a los encantos de bella justo un dia antes de partir lejos de forks?


Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos, algún parecido con la vida real es pura coincidencia.

¡¿CONFIANZA?

BELLA POV

-mmm…-susurre con la cabeza escondida en la almohada, de seguro Alice no tardara en entrar por la puerta como la maniática que es, lo bueno es que cada vez que Alice esta aquí, el también, y como se lo que pasara en el futuro, ahí viene entrando mi loca cuñada

-¡BELLA! ARRIBA, ES TARDE- empezó a agitarme fuertemente

-ahhh….ALICE INTENTO DORMIR- grite tapándome la cabeza con las sabanas de mi cama

-no me hagas recurrir a refuerzos- dijo, me la pude imaginar frunciendo el seño y apuntándome con el dedo

-ohm… déjame- dije dando manotazos cuando me empezó a mover bruscamente

-te lo advertí…..¡¿EDWARD?- dijo alejándose de mi cómoda cama y a continuación se empezó a reír

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- dijo mi novio entrando a mi cuarto

-pasa que aquí Bellita no se quiere levantar- dijo mientras yo me destapaba la cabeza

Le sonreí a Edward en cuanto me volteo a ver

-a ver Bellita- dijo sonriendo maléficamente

-ustedes traman algo- dije encogiéndome bajo la colcha

De repente sentí como me levantaban en el aire y después me dejaban caer en la cama bruscamente, mi grito se ahogo por el golpe

-¿QUE LES PASA?- dije parándome de un brinco

-no te leva…

-alto ahí Edward Cullen, sal de mi cuarto en este instante- lo interrumpí

-creo que se enojo- susurro lo suficientemente alto como para mis oídos humanos lo escucharan

-crees bien así que !Fuera¡- dije aventándole un zapato que encontré cerca, por supuesto que lo esquivo -! Maldito vampiro ¡!Ven aquí¡- lo susurre y el solo se rio y negó con la cabeza

-me dijiste que me saliera- dijo volteando

- ven aquí- alargue la oración completa, el suspiro y se acerco a mi

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- dijo con su sonrisa torcida, esa que me encanta yo empecé a sollozar de la rabia, enserio me habían hecho enojar

-bella ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el duende

- ustedes- dije apuntándolos a ambos con los dedos- no me quieren- dije abrazándome a mi misma

-no hay que volverlo a hacer, ¿segura que no lo viste venir, Alice?

Ella le sonrió a su hermano y el solo negó con la cabeza

-fue su culpa- dijo Edward con la cabeza gacha

-descuida, tu hermana te controla…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya había pasado una semana después del incidente en mi habitación y Edward se veía un poco triste, no tenía idea porque, llegamos a mi casa

Baje de él volvo y él me siguió, estaba en la cocina viendo que había para prepararle la cena a Charlie

De repente sentí un gélido agarre en mi cintura, y Edward pego mi espalda a su pecho

-ya no me puedo contener mas- susurro en mi oído

-no… lo…hagas- mi respiración ya era entrecortada, acto siguiente me volteo quedando frente a él, sus labios atacaron los míos con toda la pasión contenida de estos meses, su mano izquierda comenzó recorrer el contorno de mi cuerpo provocando un fuerte gemido que ahogo en un beso mientras que con la derecha me pegaba completamente a su pecho

Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y las mías se agarraron fuertemente en su cabello, empezó a bajar sus manos hasta mi trasero, lo acaricio con devoción provocando que otra gemido saliera de mi boca, su boca bajo dejando besos húmedos por toda la extensión de mi cuello, enseguida sentí como me sujetaba del trasero y me alzaba, por acto reflejo enrede mis piernas en su cintura, empecé a jadear ante el contacto de su erección en mi sexo

Empezó a caminar y sentí que me colocaba en algo cómodo, voltee y estábamos en mi habitación, se coloco encima de mi sin recargarse totalmente, empecé a recorrer su espalda con mis manos, las manos de Edward empezaron a alzar mi camiseta hasta que me la quito completamente y quede en sujetador

Mis manos se dirigieron a su cintura y comencé a alzar su playera dejando su pecho al descubierto, lo empecé a acariciar con manos temblorosas, de repente sentí su mano en uno de mis pechos, lo acaricio por arriba de la tela, un sonoro gemido salió de mi garganta

Baje mi mano de su pecho hasta llegar a su pantalón, pase mi mano por su erección y el jadeo que salió de sus labios fue exquisito, ya para esta altura mis bragas eran una piscina

-hueles…delicioso- dijo con su respiración errática, empezó a acariciar mi otro seno y con la mano libre bajo a mis jeans, sentía tanto calor que no me afecto la temperatura de su cuerpo, desabrocho el botón de este y lo empezó a bajar lentamente, me sonroje solo de pensar lo que seguía

Lleve mis manos al botón de su pantalón y lo desabroche lentamente, me ayudo a bajarlos junto con sus zapatos, llevo sus manos a mi espalda y desabrocho mi sujetador con suma facilidad

Deslizo los tirantes de este por mis hombros mientras me besaba apasionadamente, su boca empezó a bajar por mi cuello llegando al hombro, regreso y sus labios se deslizaron por mi pecho, jadee al sentir como su lengua lamia uno de mis pezones, con una mano acariciaba mi otro seno, gemi al sentir como bajaba una mano a mi cadera, siguió bajando hasta llegar a mis bragas y metió una mano dentro de esta, gemi al sentir su mano entrar en mi sexo

-tan…caliente- Susurro mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja, me estremeci por las sensaciones que me provocaba este hombre

-Edward- gemi cuando metió su dedo dentro de mi cavidad y empezó a bombear lentamente

De repente sentí como metió un segundo dedo y me empezó a bombear mas rápido, un nudo de fuego se empezó a formar en mi bajo vientre, saco sus dedos de mi, hice un puchero por la falta de tacto

Bajo mis bragas y empezó a acaríciar mi pierna, subió por mi muslo y su mano se perdió en mi sexo, empezó a juguetear en mi clítoris con su dedo mientras que con la otra mano me bombeaba, lo único que se escuchaba en mi habitación eran los gemidos de ambos

Lo siguiente paso como en cámara lenta, vi como iba acercando su cara lentamente a mi sexo, y sentí su frio aliento en mi cavidad, metió su lengua y empezó a lamer todo a su paso, me empezó a penetrar con su lengua, el placer era tan grande que solté un gritito

-vente para… mi…cariño- fue todo lo que necesite para que el orgasmo me golpeara de una gran magnitud que quede como un saco de huesos sobre mi cama, Edward siguió lamiendo todo lo que le había dado mi orgasmo, se levanto y volvió a acostarse encima de mi

Me beso en los labios, lo que me excito de sobre manera al poder sentir mi sabor en los labios de mi novio

Se acomodo entre mis piernas y sentí la punta de su miembro en mi entrada, me tense inmediatamente

-tranquila- dijo acariciándome la espalda- te prometo ser cuidadoso

Yo asentí y releje mi cuerpo, empecé a sentir como entraba poco a poco en mi, se detuvo al llegar a la barrera que me separaba de ser su mujer, respire profundo, tomo un poco de impulso y rompió la barrera, me dolió un poco, se quedo inmóvil esperando a que mi cuerpo se adaptara a su invasor, siguió entrando llego un momento en que sentí la cadera de Edward pegada a mi sexo, me empezó a embestir lentamente, su vaivén se volvia insoportable

-Bella…

-Edward…

-¿dime que quieres?- dijo con la voz ronca

-mas….. porfavor….-rogue- mas fuerte-logre articular, sus embestidas fueron con mayor rapidez y las sentía mas profundas, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi hasta que sentí de nuevo el nudo crecer

-Edward… me… voy… a…a….-no podía terminar la frase

-vente… conmigo...…amor- dijo mientras llegábamos al climax al mismo tiempo, sentí un liquido helado recorrer mi sexo

Caimos sin fuerzas, el al lado mio

-¿estas bien?- pregunto mientras tomaba mi cintura y me abrazaba

Asentí. Una sonrisa se esparcio por mi rostro

-solo un poco adolorida-dije bostezando

-duerme un poco amor, estas muy cansada- dijo tapándonos con una sabana, me deje caer en los brazos de morfeo

Me desperté desorientada, ya estaba oscuro

-Edward- susurre a la nada

Me empecé a mover buscándolo y mi mano resbalo con un pedazo de papel, venia diriguida hacia mi

Querida bella:

Amor, lo siento de verdad, no tengo cara para decírtelo de frente, menos después de lo que paso, no lo planee solo paso, me duele mucho, pero, es una obligación que tengo con mi familia, lo lamente, nunca quise dejarte, por favor, esperame, volovere por ti lo prometo, solo unos años. Te amo

Edward Cullen

Las lagrimas que caian de mis ojos no tenían fin, yo confie en el, lo entregue lo único que no volveria a tener. Mi virginidad, para que el siguiente dia se fuera y no me lo dijera a la cara

-esto no se quedara asi Edward Cullen- dije con enojo

¿Continuara?


End file.
